Epílogo: O confronto de Adônis
by Ed Kiddo
Summary: Tudo que Ares mais deseja é vingar se de Atena e agora ele conta com a ajuda de seu pupilo, o Deus Adônis. Mas será que Adônis poderá cumprir sua missão? Ou terá um motivo mais forte para não fazê lo?


**Epílogo - O confronto de Adônis**

**Cap. I**

Uma palavra seria suficiente para resumir aquele lugar: magnífico! Era como se toda a paz e harmonia se reunissem lá. Por todos os lados, viam-se colunas tipicamente gregas e oliveiras, que davam ao local um tom nostálgico. Sob uma das centenas de arvores havia um jovem sentado que aparentava ter uns 15 anos de idade. Era realmente belo. Tinha olhos azuis como o céu que estava sobre sua cabeça e brilhantes cabelos dourados que lhe caíam nos ombros. Nascera com o dom da beleza, por isso, várias Deusas já haviam se apaixonado por ele. Mas a inocência era algo marcante em sua personalidade, tanto na vida pessoal como na amorosa. As únicas mulheres as quais realmente correspondeu foram a bela e doce Afrodite e Perséfone, esposa do Senhor dos mortos, Hades. E era exatamente sobre esses relacionamentos anteriores que ele refletia. De repente, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz grave:

- Adônis?

O rapaz, que estava sentado, tratou logo de se levantar, já reconhecendo a voz:

- Ares!- disse Adônis, curvando-se perante o Deus, em sinal de respeito.

- Adônis, meu querido... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. Sinto falta de nossas conversas – respondeu Ares com uma voz serena, mas com um sorriso meio cínico.

Desde criança, Adônis era protegido de Ares. Não que Ares o amasse. Ele era apenas mais um instrumento para que o Deus da Guerra conseguisse seus objetivos. E havia chegado a hora de usá-lo. Na verdade, o moço sabia que Ares era um Deus cruel e vingativo, mas achava que ele tinha bons motivos para agir assim.

-Sabe querido... Você é como um filho para mim- disse o Deus com uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Adônis- sempre cuidei de você e te protegi das investidas de Zeus.

-Sim é verdade. E lhe sou grato por tudo que você faz por mim, mesmo sem saber os verdadeiros motivos – afirmou o rapaz, com uma pontinha de dúvida em suas palavras.

- Meus reais motivos? Duvida de minhas boas intenções?

Um pequeno silêncio se formou.

- E então?- perguntou o jovem com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Bom... você já deve saber que desde os primórdios dos tempos os Deuses vêm querendo limpar a Terra dos seres humanos.

-Sim... Mas não entendo o porquê. O que a raça humana fez de tão errado?

- Ora, por favor, Adônis! Você ainda não sabe?Eles são as piores formas de vida que existe! Eles destroem, matam, são egoístas e vários outros defeitos!

Apesar de já ter vasta experiência amorosa, Adônis era completamente leigo quando o assunto era ser um Deus. E isso também não o interessava

-Mas então, por que não acabam com eles de uma vez?

-Muitos Deuses já tentaram, mas foi tudo em vão... Nem eu e nem mesmo Hades conseguiu...

- Como? Nem mesmo Hades? Como isso é possível?

-Atena!- Ares disse com um grande ódio no olhar - Atena é a culpada de tudo!Ela e seus malditos cavaleiros!

- Atena? Quem é ela?

- Nem mesmo Atena você conhece? Ela é a Deusa da Justiça e teima em proteger aqueles humanos imprestáveis!

O moço já estava confuso. Não entendia como uma Deusa do Olimpo poderia se voltar contra seus iguais por causa de meros desconhecidos

-Por que ela faz isso? Ela é tão poderosa assim? Mais do que o grande Zeus?

-Lógico que ela nem chega aos pés de Zeus! Não diga tamanha heresia! Ela faz isso por que ainda acredita na regeneração deles, e também...

- E também?

-Eu não vou comentar sobre isso. É um pecado imperdoável para qualquer Deus e ela o cometeu.

Adônis começou a imaginar qual o grande pecado que Atena teria cometido. Mas acreditava em Ares, e se ele dizia que os seres humanos estavam perdidos, então estavam.

-Por isso cuidei tanto de você, Adônis! Quero que você continue meus planos e alcance os objetivos de todos os Deuses: você vai fazer Atena desistir da Terra e trazê- la de volta ao Olimpo!

Mesmo sem ter certeza absoluta de que aquilo era o certo e de como realizaria tamanha tarefa, o jovem consentiu com a cabeça:

-Sim Ares... farei o que me pede.

Desde que as batalhas contra Artêmis e Apolo terminaram tudo ficou diferente. Se por um lado, a paz havia retornado à Terra, por outro, os responsáveis por tamanha façanha haviam se distanciado, procurando retomar suas vidas, ou melhor, tentando começar uma nova.

Seiya continuava sua busca incessante por Seika desde que deixara Saori na casa da montanha. Esta por sua vez, retornou à mansão Kido e à sua vida de mordomia e monotonia de sempre. Embora Shun e Hyoga também morassem na mansão, quase nunca podiam conversar com sua protegida, pois ela sempre estava ocupada com os negócios da Fundação. Então os dois ocupavam seu tempo ajudando Mino no orfanato. Era um grande prazer, principalmente para Shun, que se sentia útil ajudando os outros e além do mais, ele adorava crianças.

Em certa ocasião, numa tarde ensolarada, Mino, Shun e Hyoga estavam sentados em um banco em frente ao campinho de futebol do orfanato, observando as traquinagens das crianças:

- Lembra de quando nós jogávamos bola nesse campinho, Hyoga?- disse Shun sem tirar os olhos das crianças.

-Claro que sim... estávamos todos reunidos e embora a tristeza de não estarmos juntos à nossas famílias nos deixasse pra baixo, aqueles eram momentos muito felizes.

Mino se intromete na conversa, tentando quebrar o clima "baixo-astral" que havia se formado:

-Eu também lembro... e lembro também que o timinho de vocês sempre perdia!- disse a garota num tom divertido.

Hyoga retruca:

-Claro que não! Agente não perdia porque o jogo nunca acabava. Sempre tinha uma discussão entre o Seiya e o Ikki. O Ikki provocava e o Seiya, esquentadinho como sempre foi, não deixava barato!

Todos começaram a rir. Realmente Ikki gostava de ver Seiya zangado. E isso nunca mudou.

Ainda rindo, Shun olhou de relance para um arbusto ao lado do campinho e viu uma sombra, que se mecheu muito rápido ao notar que tinha sido percebida. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que estava sorrindo, de repente ficou com o semblante sério e assustado. Dirigiu-se ao amigo, quase sussurrando:

- Hyoga, você percebeu? Acho que tinha alguém nos observando.

-Alguém nos observando? Tem certeza disso Shun?- o Cisne perguntou, também com um tom de preocupação – Mino, leve as crianças para dentro!

A moça tratou logo de fazer o que Hyoga pediu:

- Crianças! Vamos entrar! Tá na hora do lanche!

Em cinco segundos, todas as crianças estavam dentro do orfanato. Quando se tratava da hora do lanche, elas eram rápidas como uma bala. O mesmo não se podia dizer da hora do banho.

-Rapazes, por favor, tomem cuidado!- pediu Mino, também entrando na instituição.

Eles consentiram com a cabeça. Um olhou para o outro e era como se tivessem o mesmo pensamento: o que estava para acontecer?


End file.
